you're way too young to be broken
by billiespiper
Summary: i've  i got the taste of her last cigarette on my teeth / jade and tori won't ever sound right. jori, bade, and minor cori


**title**: you're way too young to be broken

**summary**: i got the taste of her last cigarette on my teeth / jade and tori won't ever sound right.

**pairing**: jade & tori, jade & beck, minor cat&tori

**rating**: T

**disclaimer- i don't own victorious, or the title/summary which are two 3OH!3 songs. the title is from a song called "I'm Not the One" and the second is from "Don't Trust Me" :3**

**WARNINGS- angst, character death, slash, drug use. all the good stuff :{D**

**::**

Tori kisses the thin line of blood that trickles from Jade's head.

"Jade?" Her skin begins loosing it's warmth.

"Yes, Vega?" Her response is so hushed, Tori almost doesn't hear it at first.

"I love you."

Silence. Tori's fingers scramble for Jade's wrist. _bump. bump. bump_.

"I know."

Now, there is no pulse. Everything is cold and quiet. Tori falls back against the frozen ground, letting it frost her cheeks.

**::**

A thin, white cigarette is clinched between the corners of Jade's lips. She takes it between two fingers and draws it out, a ring of smoke curling out from her mouth. She smirks at Tori, combing her fingers through her tangled, streaked hair.

Her makeup is smudged, eyeliner faded into the bags under her eyes. Tori can taste Jade's bitter lipgloss on her own lips, staining her skin.

"Mind if I smoke?" Jade winks. Tori scoffs, pushing her bedsheets to down around her ankles.

"A little late for that, West." She purses her lips and shrugs, drawing the cigarette back to her lips.

"Thought it was courteous." Tori walks over to Jade's vanity mirror, taking note of the endless bottles of black nail polish and short eyeliner pencils (_she also notices the smiling picture of jade & beck, with their arms looped and her head on his shoulder, but tries to ignore it_).

Tori curls her fingers around Jade's sole bottle of sweet lipgloss, discarded in one corner amongst multi colored eyeshadows. She pops the lid off and swipes it across her lips, puckering up for the mirror.

She hears Jade snigger from behind her.

"You just love looking at yourself, don't you?" A pang rings in Tori's chest, but there's a teasing tone to Jade's voice. "I mean, who wouldn't want to look at you? Those abnormally high cheekbones…" Yet, underneath the teasing, there's still that twist of sharp jealousy.

Then, Jade's behind her, placing kisses down her neck. Tori squirms uncomfortably, but reaches back to twist her fingers in Jade's hair.

"We can't… we have school, and I have to shower-"

Jade grabs her chin fiercely and covers her lips with her own, effectively shutting her up.

**::**

Jade buys Tori coffee on their way to school, but ends up drinking most of it. Tori frowns at her in annoyance.

"If you're buying, why don't you just get your own?" Jade taps her fingers against the steering wheel, squinting into the Los Angeles traffic.

"I get more satisfaction in taking yours."

"Of course you do." Jade laughs once, and rolls down the window to let her hand fall languidly out. Tori waits until she's pulled her arm back in, when both her hands have returned to the wheel to grab Jade's free fingers.

Jade glances at her momentarily, eyes devoid of emotion, but she doesn't pull back.

Their hands rest, intertwined behind the gearshift. They stay that way until Jade's jeep pulls into the Hollywood Arts parking lot. She immediately snatches her hand from Tori's and grips the steering wheel tightly, knuckles whitening around the imitation leather.

She stops the car and unbuckles her seat belt, before reaching back to grab her backpack from the backseat. Jade unlocks her door and slams it behind her, not bothering to wait for Tori. She strolls over to her boyfriend, who has a cup of coffee for her in his hands.

"Hey babe." She whispers lightly before crashing her lips to his. Tori grabs _her_ empty cup of coffee and exits the car as well. Beck pulls back in surprise when he sees Tori getting out from the passenger side.

"You gave Tori a ride?" He smiles against her skin. Jade slips her arms around Beck's neck, but doesn't turn to acknowledge Tori.

"Yep. The loser's car broke down." She snickers before pulling Beck back to her to continue their make-out session. Instead of reprimanding her, Beck gives into the hypnotizing taste of her and tightens his arms around her waist.

Tori slips by them, unnoticed.

**::**

They're in set design class, the only class they don't share with the others. That means Jade&Tori time, even if they can't hold hands and Tori can't drape her arm over Jade's shoulders like Beck can.

"There's a party tonight." Jade whispers, dipping her brush in the pot of blood red paint and spreading it over her canvas. "You should go."

"Where?" Tori responds, barely moving her lips. She's tracing a stencil to spell out **MIDNIGHT CIRCUS**, the 9th grade play.

"Gage William's house." Tori frowns at Jade.

"In Santa Monica? Why didn't _he_ tell me about it?" Jade smiles toothily at her.

"Looks like little Tori isn't as popular as we thought." Tori opens her mouth to say something, stung. "Kidding, Vega. He told me to tell you. I'm only going because Beck wants me too."

_Ah. Of course_.

"Beck's going?" Tori's voice hitches into a protective stance. Jade looks at her oddly.

"Yeah. He is, he's driving me. Why?"

"N-nothing. Sure, I'll go." The bell rings, and the soundtrack of scraping chairs fills the room.

"Cool, see you at lunch."

Tori looks down at Jade's paintbrush sticking out of the red paint. She feels like she should be painting a scarlet 'A' on her chest right about now.

**::**

When lunch time finally comes along, Jade and Beck are seated one table away from the others. Cat and Robbie happily discuss the party, while André fiddles with his keyboard, frowning intently at the alternating black and white keys.

"Tor-ay!" He calls to her, waving her over. Tori sends a wistful glance over to Jade and Beck, pressed tightly against each other and smirking.

She sits next to her best friend, pulling her lunch from her school bag.

"Girl, you gotta get over that crush. It's dangerous." Tori nearly chokes on her french fry, putting her hand against her chest.

"_What_?" How could he _possibly_ know? Jade had made it very clear that if anyone found out, Tori would be beyond dead. André arches an eyebrow at her.

"You okay?" She nods, trying to ignore the rush of blood from behind her temples. "I mean, Jade would kill you if you ever made a move on Beck."

Beneath his gentle warnings, Tori can tell that there's a sense of longing and a slight jealousy towards his best friend.

"Oh! I don't- I don't like Beck." André nods skeptically, stealing one of her fries. Tori glances quickly at Cat and Robbie, but they're still in their own world. When André's returned to his keyboard, she spares one last look at Beck and Jade, now sucking face happily.

It makes her stomach churn.

**::**

Tori can't really describe this. This feeling- the utter, raw, uncut _hatred_ she feels for Beck Oliver. And it's completely irrational- he's sweet, beyond sweet. He took a forty foot fall for her without even a moment's hesitation. But still, she'd love nothing more than to rip out his throat and gouge out his eyes.

She watches Beck slip into the passenger seat of Jade's car and immediately grasp her hand. She doesn't flinch, but instead threads their fingers together and starts the ignition.

Tori spots Cat in the parking lot.

"Cat! Cat!" She calls her over. Cat bounces up to Tori, her omnipresent smile stretching her lips past her teeth.

"Hey Tori! What's up?" Tori pulls a length of brown hair from under the strap of her backpack, rolling the sleeve of her jacket up a little. It's been cold, recently, in Los Angeles. Not like the usual cheery-bright-happy California weather. January 13th, Tori realizes, is the dead of winter. Even though there will never be any snow, a heavy, damp frost still sits in the air.

"I need a ride home. And to Gage's party." Tori flushes a bit, scuffling her shoes on the pavement. Cat grins at her, twirling her car keys around her finger. A pink, fluffy, rabbit's foot blurs as her finger picks up speed.

"KK!" She chirps, grabbing Tori's wrist on leading her to her canary yellow car. "You can borrow my clothing for the party, if you want! I have a dress that would look per-fect on you! It's so cute, you'll love it! I can't wait! Can I do your makeup? I promise I won't make you look like a zombie this time! Please, Tori?"

Tori nods absentmindedly, drumming her fingers on the car door. She wishes, more than anything, that she could replace Cat with Jade, replace smiles and sunshine for silence and secret smirks.

**::**

Cat holds a metallic purple dress up to Tori, squealing with delight.

"This is perfect!" She exclaims, face flushed with excitement. "I can't wait, I absolutely love parties, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure. It'll be great." Suddenly, Cat grabs Tori to her chest, embedding her nails lightly into her shoulder blades.

"You're such a good person, Tori." Cat mumbles against her shoulder. "It's like you can't do wrong."

And Tori thinks, that even with all her miscommunicated thoughts and ditzy rambling, Cat has never been more wrong.

**::**

"We're here!" Cat coasts onto the sprawling grass in front of Gage's house. Tori's fluttering heartbeat calms as Cat switches the car into park. She's truly a horrible driver, gets sidetracked much too often. Tori's fingertips are red from her pressing them against her seatbelt.

"Yay." Tori responds empathetically. Cat blinks, wide-eyed at her.

"Why are you so sad-like, Tori?" The only lights seem miles away, from the house. The sky is velvet black, like a coating of silence that only thickens as time goes on.

Tori glances into Cat's eyes- earnest and deep, and wonders what it would be like to fall in love with Cat. She'd always be compassionate and caring, she'd stand up for you and she wouldn't be ashamed to date a girl.

Tori doesn't know when she turned lesbian, exactly. She doesn't even know if she _is_ lesbian, even. Maybe just Jade-sbian. Yeah. That's what she is. Jade-sbian. Tori giggles lightly, smirking.

"What's funny?" She looks at Cat again- she could never love her. Tori needs some sin to balance out her goodness, malice to balance beam her sweet.

"Nothing. Let's go inside." Cat nods her affirmation with a chipper 'kay kay!' and grabs Tori's wrist, yanking her towards the thudding stereo.

**::**

They don't know who brandishes the little baggy first. But it's there, it's contents emptied onto the table next to them with half a straw. Tori looks around. Cat is resting her head on Tori's shoulder, the effects of alcohol making her eyes droop. Beck and Jade are curled around each other, paying attention more to the other's face than the party (_or the pretty little grains of deadly poisonous cocaine_). Their lips meet, and then theres no stopping them. Tori manages to rip her gaze away when she sees the pink flash of Beck's tongue.

"I'll go first." she starts, creating a line through the coke. Jade pulls away from Beck for a moment, narrowing her eyes at Tori. Beck looks slightly confused, but settles for pressing his face into her neck and placing little kisses on her collar bone.

"Are you sure, Vega? This isn't for _amateurs._" Tori's heart pounds a little harder in her ribcage, because she's pretty sure Jade's _concerned_ about her. Then, Beck takes her chin and kisses her again.

"I'm sure." She says, pressing a finger against one nostril and snorting up some of the white fairy dust up the other. 

-oh fucking god it feels like there's a fire in her nose and her sinus's and she's pretty sure this isn't healthy but she just wants moremoremore, and more of the pain and the overdrive and the adrenaline burst that spurts a little more with every breath she takes and please she has to have more _right now_-

Tori stares at Jade with red eyes, heart kicking up, picking up speed until she can't even take one thought out of the millions ziplining through her mind.

"Shit, Vega! How much did you fucking take?" Jade exclaims, slipping her arms under Beck's and around his waist. He does the same to her, pulling her nearly into his lap.

"Just a little- _god, Jade_, you look fucking hot in that dress." Beck blinks at Tori frowning and digging his fingertips into Jade's arm.

The lights are suddenly _so much brighter_, and things shine from every angle, reflections hitting her eyes sharply, burning deep into her retinas.

There's still an aching, ferocious fire in her nose that flares and stings. She loves it. She catches herself in the mirror. Her nostrils are inflamed, eyes puffy and bloodshot. Her hair is mussed about her face (_sex hair without the sex_)

Tori giggles, pushing Cat off her shoulder. She wakes with a jolt.

"Tori… what's wrong?"

"I'm going for some air. Be right back!" She smiles widely at Cat. Jade stands up as well, and begins walking after Tori with Beck right behind her.

"We should be getting home soon, babe. Otherwise we'll be too tired to drive." She says to her boyfriend. Beck yawns and nods his agreement, fishing out his car keys and pushing them into her hands.

He wraps an arm around her shoulders and kisses her temple, pulling her closer to his body. A tidal wave of rage courses through her chest, and her fingers twitch.

_she wants to wrap them around beck's throat and squeeze until his breath stops, then maybe jade will be hers. __**hers**__ and only hers. nobody fucking else's, you hear? _

Tori feels the edge of car keys bite into her palm, the ridges of a Hello Kitty keychain and a rabbit's foot that dangles off the edge. Tori stumbles outside, watching Jade&Beck reproachfully. Tori smiles when he kisses her. It's not a happy smile, though. It's a fucking sadistic, vindictive smile. She keeps her eyes on them while she unlocks Cat's car and revs the engine. She keeps her eyes on them as they leave, and pulls the gearshift, ready to follow.

**::**

It's the combination of drugs in her veins and the anger that boils her blood that drives her to do it. She can't remember much- just the screech of tires and bright headlights and that shrill, sharp, _beautiful_ scream.

"BECK!" Except it isn't her name. It'll never be _tori_, because Jade and Tori doesn't sound right. Jade and Tori will never sound right.

The shattering of glass bursts her eardrums, and there's another scream- this time lower. Silence. Fade to black.

**::**

Beck's tears stain Jade's scarred skin. She blinks lazily and lifts her hand up to touch his hair. He smiles at her through sobs, pressing one last kiss and a hushed _you'll be okay- hold in there_ before he scrambles off to find help. Tori moves from behind the tree, listening to her footsteps crunch. There should be some guilt, but the burn in her skin (_from the drugs & the crash_) overruns her feelings- overruns any feelings at all. It's just numb numb numb. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, there's that little nagging _you drove your car into Beck and Jade, you fucking bitch, she's going to __**die**_ but with just the simple thought of Jade's crumpled form on the freezing dirt in front of her, Tori drops to her knees and and cradles Jade's head.

**::**

_Tori kisses the thin line of blood that trickles from Jade's head. _

"_Jade?" Her skin begins loosing it's warmth. _

"_Yes, Vega?" Her response is so hushed, Tori almost doesn't hear it at first. _

"_I love you." _

_Silence. Tori's fingers scramble for Jade's wrist. bump. bump. bump._

"_I know."_

_Now, there is no pulse. Everything is cold and quiet. Tori falls back against the frozen ground, letting it frost her cheeks._

**::**

Beck finds Tori next to Jade, their fingers intertwined. Blood pools out on the dirt below them, but he can't tell who it's from. A deep gash in Tori's stomach proves to be the source of some of the crimson.

He suddenly finds his fingers too numb to dial 9-1-1.

**::**

**a/n: hiya you guyssss! :) first jade/tori, ayy. i don't really like this pairing, but i thought i should expand my horizons. of course, me being me, there's like all these bade moments and some cori too =3 sorry if any of the characters are ooc, i don't really know how to write jori ahaha.**

**two things, **

**1- i made a tumblr! yaaayy for tumblrs. you should check it out if you want :) if you follow me, i'll most definitely follow back. it's completely victorious themed, so… it's dreams-in-action . tumblr . com (remove spaces)**

**2- I've recently started watching one of the most amazing show on the face of the planet. It's so alfhgkj;glsgsdgsldgksd. oh lordie. it's called MISFITS. if you don't watch it, do it NOW. if you do, please talk to me now because i want to obsess over nathan and the fucking cuteness of simon oh gosh i'm hyperventilating :{D**

**anyway luhzz you guys! hope you enjoyed**

**~;layla;~**


End file.
